Lucky Wrench
by Chuckles the Cheat
Summary: When the kitsune's favorite wrench goes missing, he begins to desperately search for it thinking this tool brings him good luck. And with the help of Sonic and Cream it shouldn't be a problem right?


Just a quick oneshot I put together. It popped in my head the other day so I figured, what the heck, I'll write it. So here it is. Of course, reviews are appreciated if you liked the story. I wasn't sure who to put as a second character so I just left it blank. Enjoy!

_Lucky Wrench_

Spring. Everyone knew what it brought. Blooming flowers, rainy weather, and of course, spring cleaning. The day was pretty typical for the first day of spring. It was raining, but no thunder and lightening. One foxy character was thankful for that as he looked out of his window in the early morning, but still distressed of the cold rain that pelted against the glass.

"_Great. I was planning on going out today._"

The orange kitsune took his blue nightcap off his head and tossed it onto his unmade bed with a sigh of disappointment, already able to tell that today wasn't going to go well. He made his way into his living room and looked around for any indoor activities to keep him busy. He eyed the television set but ignored it a second later. The early morning fox just couldn't sit down and watch morning talk shows. He found them quite boring. The fox thought of what to do for a moment, then he came up with something he had been meaning to do for a while.

"_The X-Tornado could use an inspection I suppose. It'll at least help pass the time._"

The young kit made his way through his home and found his way into his seemingly large garage. Inside he found his prized invention waiting to be examined. The fox casually walked to the plane with a smile on his furry face. He grabbed a stepladder along the way and placed it near one of the many side panels of the ship.

"Already Tails?" A familiar voice emanated from behind.

Tails didn't even have to look to know who it was. "What do you mean by that Sonic?" he asked, grabbing a nearby toolbox.

The blue hedgehog quickly found his way beside the X-Tornado along with Tails. He looked at the fox showing a grin. "Don't you know what today is?"

"Spring," Tails simply answered. He sounded as if he didn't care at the moment.

"If you start working on the X-Tornado then you'll never stop until the day is gone. Do you really want to spend the first day of spring in this garage?"

Tails climbed his stepladder and placed his toolbox on the top step. "Did you fail to notice that it is raining out there?"

Sonic shrugged as he leaned up against the stepladder Tails was on. "It's just water. It's not like it's gonna hurt ya."

"Says the guy who's afraid of water," Tails smirked. He looked through the toolbox then scratched his head. "Hey that's weird. My wrench is missing." He searched through the toolbox one more time but ended up with no results.

"Don't you have a hundred of those around here?"

Tails twirled his two tails together to fly overhead to see if he may have dropped it anywhere. Sonic observed him for a few seconds then looked around from his spot.

"You don't understand," Tails uneasily replied. "That was the first wrench I ever owned."

"So?"

The airborne fox sighed as he hovered back down beside Sonic. "It was my lucky wrench. I always kept it at the bottom of my toolbox."

"Lucky? Who needs luck?"

"I have to find that wrench! Who knows what would happen if I don't find it?" Tails exclaimed, acting as if he were about to strangle the hedgehog on the spot.

"Hey take it easy," Sonic wisely suggested. "If it's that important to you then I'll help you find it."

The fox's eyes lit up after that. "R-Really?"

"Sure," the hedgehog replied confidently. "With me around we should find that wrench in a cinch. Hey that rhymed."

Tails smile began to show again. "Alright. I'll check around the X-Tornado. You check the rest of the garage."

Sonic gave a thumbs up toward the fox. "You got it."

With a blur he took off all around the garage. In as quick as a flash he came back with a shiny metallic wrench in his grasp. "This it buddy?"

Tails frowned, "Sorry. My wrench isn't that shiny. I've had it for a while so it's a little old. And it has my initials on it."

"Oh," Sonic went, handing the wrench to Tails. "Alright then."

With another blur Sonic searched throughout the garage while Tails set the wrench on the stepladder and searched all around the X-Tornado. Everywhere he looked, the ground seemed clean. He looked on some shelves, through other toolboxes, and even on top of his prized invention. But unfortunately it was no where to be found.

"_Where is it?_" Tails growled to himself. "_It has to be around here somewhere._"

As Tails searched throughout the last few containers behind the X-Tornado he felt a short but warm breeze blow from behind him. He turned to look at the cause and saw Sonic with his head low.

"Sorry Tails. Couldn't find anything."

The kit frowned, unhappy with the news. "But where could it be?"

"Maybe it's in your bedroom?" Sonic suggested.

"Doubt it," Tails dully responded.

"Come on," the hedgehog encouraged with his famous grin. "If we do some spring cleaning then I'm sure we'll come across it sooner or later."

The two tailed fox let out a deep breath to calm himself down. He was going to have to do some spring cleaning sooner or later anyways. And with Sonic helping it shouldn't take all that long. So he finally agreed. "Alright then."

_Some Time Later_

Spring cleaning was always hard work for Tails. His attic was always filled with all sorts of treasures from his past. The fox dug through a small box, almost oblivious the reason he started cleaning in the first place. Inside he found three large golden rings. Then it hit him. He remembered using these rings on his adventure with Sonic to stop Eggman from taking over the world in three days with his ultimate weapon. The rings served as a self defense weapon when Tails found himself alone. He would just throw them at the enemy and the rings fried their circuits long enough for him to escape.

Another box contained some old clothes he never wore. Amy gave them to him for some reason but he never wore them. The next box he opened up had some old photos inside. Most of them came from his adventure on the blue typhoon he built. He wondered on how they ended up in the attic for a moment, then proceeded on with the cleaning.

"Found it yet buddy?"

The sudden voice startled the fox to the point where he quickly stood to his feet, completely oblivious to the shelf directly above him. Before he knew it, the poor kit banged his head on the wooden shelf. He hands held his head in reaction.

"Ouch ouch ouch!" Tails stammered.

"Sorry buddy," Sonic apologetically said.

The kitsune rubbed his head a quick second then shook it off. "It's not your fault. We just have to find that wrench before my luck gets any worse."

The hedgehog nearly laughed, "I don't think you hit your head because you lost your wrench. So I guess you haven't found it?"

Tails shook his head, "Unfortunately."

"Well it's not downstairs," the hedgehog informed. "Cleaned out."

"And I highly doubt it would be up here," the fox replied.

Then the duo heard the doorbell ring. Sonic looked over at Tails with a smile, "You go see who it is and I'll finish cleaning up here for you."

The kit looked around himself. It was quite a mess. Boxes were strode out all over the place along with other bits and pieces here and there. "Are you sure Sonic?"

"Sure," the hedgehog assured. "I'll have this place cleaned up in a flash."

Tails showed a smile of appreciation then made his way into his living room to answer the door. As he neared it he couldn't help but wonder who would visit him at this time of day during the rain. His question answered itself when he finally opened the front door.

"Cream?"

"Hi Tails," Cream cheerfully greeted. She held an orange umbrella over her head.

Tails stepped to the side in an instant. "What are you doing out in the rain?"

Cream still showed her smile as she entered the household. She closed her umbrella and set it beside the door. "Cheese has a cold so I didn't have anything else to do today."

Tails closed the door as soon as she was inside. "Oh."

Then the two of them heard a loud thud from upstairs. They looked at one another for a moment before Cream asked, "What was that?"

"Eh heh, that was Sonic. He's helping me cleaning the attic up a bit."

Then there was another loud thud. Tails looked up at the ceiling as if it were about to cave in on him. "I better go check and see what's going on. Wait here for me will you?"

Cream nodded and took a seat on a nearby couch.

The kitsune quickly made his way toward the stairs and began climbing them as quick as he could. As he neared the top step, his foot caught one of the steps causing him to trip. He felt the air leave his lungs as he collided against the top step, only to slide halfway back down the stairs for Cream to watch. The bunny jumped to her feet and ran over to the fox, hoping he was alright.

"Are you okay Tails?" Cream asked as she lended a hand.

Tails groaned as Cream helped him back to his feet. "Yeah I'll live."

"You should be more careful climbing stairs. You could hurt yourself."

As Tails began climbing the stairs again, Cream was right there with him. She didn't want him to fall again so she followed him into his attic. The fox didn't seem to mind. As the two of them turned the corner into the attic, they found the place mostly cleaned up. There were still a few boxes here and there but they were quickly scooped up by Sonic's quick hands and set on the shelves where they belonged. In just a few more seconds, they hedgehog finally finished his task.

"All done," Sonic said in satisfaction. Then he noticed the happy rabbit. "Hey there Cream, how ya doing?"

"Just fine Sonic," Cream replied.

"So did you happen to find it Sonic?" Tails desperately asked.

The hedgehog shook his head. "Sorry. No where to be found."

"What are you looking for?" Cream asked, looking around the attic herself.

"Tails lost his lucky wrench," Sonic informed.

The kit sighed. "I just wish I could find it."

"What does it look like?" the rabbit questioned with curiosity.

"It's old and it has my initials on it," Tails lowly answered. He went to turn around and head back downstairs but stubbed his toe and a leftover box that Sonic missed. "Ahh! Ouch!"

"Oops," Sonic went. In a quick second the box was placed on the shelves along with the rest of them. "Sorry about that."

"See? That's why I need my wrench," Tails managed while hopping around on one foot.

"I think I saw a wrench like that yesterday," Cream reported. "Knuckles was carrying it around."

"Knuckles?" Tail repeated dubiously. "Why does he have it?"

"I thought you may have lended it to him," Cream said.

"Then I've got find him. Most likely with the master emerald as usual," Tails responded. He looked over at Sonic. "Thanks for the help Sonic."

Sonic gave him a thumbs up of approval with a grin, "No problem."

Tails began to make his way down the stairs with confidence in finding his wrench. "Just don't burn the house down, and if you do, don't be here when I get back." The fox only heard a chuckle in response.

He made his way down the stairs safely and was just about to open the front door to leave when he heard Cream behind him. "Wait Tails I'll come with you!"

The fox showed a smile, "It will be a little ways until we reach the master emerald. You sure Cream?"

The bunny nodded without hesitation, "Of course I am! Besides you need someone to help protect you from the rain right?"

Tails nodded, "Sure do!"

Cream grabbed her umbrella as Tails opened the front door to be greeted by the same rain from before. The bunny opened her umbrella and made her way outside along with Tails. The fox closed the door back and walked beside Cream as the rain pounded away on the umbrella. Tails was glad to be under Cream's shield. He sure didn't want to be caught out in this sort of weather any time soon.

"I didn't know you had a lucky wrench," Cream began in her happy mood which never seemed to leave her.

"Yeah. It was the first wrench I ever owned. I also noticed that the chances of me tripping up decreased when I had it, but now that it's gone I've already banged my head, stubbed my toe, and tripped on the stairs."

Just as he finished, Cream stopped him in his tracks by holding out her arm in front of him. The fox looked down and became thankful for the company he had. He one step away from landing in a mud puddle.

"Thanks," Tails densely said.

"That's what friends are for," Cream replied. "You've just been distracted so your not paying attention to what's in front of you."

The kit followed Cream around the puddle and continued their walk down the path. "Maybe your right Cream. But my wrench is still out there and I'm not going to stop looking until I find it."

Even though it was only a wrench, the bunny couldn't help but admire the fox's assurance. As the rain still pounded away on her umbrella, she showed her friend a smile.

_7391 steps later_

Finally. The master emerald was in plain sight as the duo began to climb it's stone steps. They looked at one another, waiting for Knuckles to pop up out of nowhere as he usually did. But Tails noticed the master emerald was set up on top of some sort of platform now. Had that always been there?

"Halt who goes there?"

Tails sighed, "It's only me Knuckles. Cream is here too."

Then the red echidna showed himself from behind the master emerald. "Oh Tails. It's you." He crossed his arms, "What do you want?"

"I want my wrench back!" Tails nearly exclaimed. He quickly climbed the stairs despite the rain and at the last second, he slipped on the wet stone.

"Tails!" Cream called out, dropping her umbrella as she did so.

The kitsune fell backwards and made the short distance to the ground fairly quickly. Then his luck turned the other cheek as Knuckles rushed in and grabbed his arm before his head collided against the cold hard stone below. It felt like the fox's heart was beating a hundred times a minute now.

When the kit regained his balanced he looked up at the echidna with gratitude. "Thanks Knuckles. That wouldn't be the first time someone pulled me out of trouble today." He looked back at Cream and saw her grabbing her umbrella before she was soaked.

Knuckles shrugged, "You really need to be more careful. Now what was it that you wanted?"

"My wrench please," Tails reminded. "Don't you have it?"

Knuckles nodded, "Yeah, I used it to make a better altar for the master emerald. But I don't have the wrench anymore."

Tails' eyes grew wide, "What!"

"I lended it to Rouge. She said something about jewelry though."

Then the fox couldn't help but imagine what a jewel thief was doing with his wrench. What if she was using it to rob a store? An image creeped it's way into the kit's mind. Several police officers stood around the only evidence of the robbery there was. The wrench with his initials on it.

"Ahh! I've got to find her! I'm too young for prison!"

The red echidna showed an amusing smile as he leaned up against the new alter for the master emerald. "Relax, the only thing she would steal would be a chaos emerald and you've got those things locked away in those vaults of yours that you claim to be impenetrable."

"Any idea where she went?" Cream asked.

"She mentioned something about Eggman but I'm not entirely sure."

"You think she went to Eggman's base?" the kit exclaimed.

Knuckles shrugged, "Who knows?"

_Meanwhile_

The bald headed, oversized mustached round evil genius was working on his latest creation. The robot to finally end that wretched hedgehog's winning spree. This robot was equipped with the latest laser technology along with plenty of hedgehog homing missiles and enough ammunition to rip apart a steel bunker. It was definitely evil. The robot was humanoid and big enough to squash a small shack easily.

The bead of sweat rolled down the scientist's cheek as he was getting ready to make the final tweaks. All he needed was one tool that he seemed to have misplaced. A wrench. As of the moment, he was looking at his blueprints on a steel table in front of his creation, making sure he didn't miss anything critical.

Then he felt a presence enter the large spacy room he was in. He didn't have to see who it was, the tapping of the high heels was evidence enough.

"It's about time you got back here Rouge," the scientist scolded. "Did you find my wrench?"

The bat felt unwelcome but ignored the doctor's babbling. "More or less. I found a wrench but I don't think it's yours Eggman."

"Who cares? Give it here," Eggman commanded as he turned around with an outstretched arm.

Rouge gave him the tool without much hesitation. "So where's my reward?"

Eggman showed a devious grin and turned back to his work, "You must have hit your head on the way back. I never promised any sort of reward."

Rouge didn't seem to surprised. She only crossed her arms with a frown and replied, "How rude."

"Once Sonic is finished off then maybe I can find the goodness in me to scrounge something up for you. Until then," the doctor motioned her off without even bothering to look. "Leave me to my work."

The bat sighed and eventually left the room, leaving the doctor to finish up his deadly machine. With a quick look at the blueprints, Eggman began to get back to work. As he took the wrench Rouge gave him to tighten a bolt, he noticed something written near the bottom of the tool. It was just three letters. MTP. It obviously belonged to someone else but the doctor didn't care at the moment.

_Tails' House_

_Forty Minutes Later_

Tails and Cream finally arrived back at the fox's home after learning the whereabouts of the kit's wrench. It was still raining out but the fox had gotten used to it, mainly because he accidentally stepped in a mud puddle on the way back. He didn't seem to happen to know that his prized tool was most likely at Eggman's base for a reason he had yet to figure out. Why would Rouge even need a wrench? She wasn't exactly what someone would call a craftsman. Nevertheless, Tails hoped that the blue blur was still around.

"Sonic!" Tails called out as he came through his front door. "You here?"

The fox didn't want to walk around the house just yet. His shoes were muddy and wet from that mud puddle so he stood on the welcome mat as he called his brothers name. Yet, there didn't seem to be a response.

"Do you think he left?" Cream asked, still holding the open umbrella over her head. She wasn't sure whether they were going inside or not just yet.

"He must have," Tails quietly replied. He was beginning to feel worried about his prized wrench by now. He turned to Cream to see that happy go lucky smile she wore throughout most of her life. "I'm going to have to go after it myself."

"What? I don't think that's a good idea Tails."

"I've came to the conclusion that Rouge took my wrench to Eggman. If so then he must be working on something new and someone has to find out what."

"But what about Sonic?"

Tails closed his eyes, "Sonic's not here." A moment of silence passed until he continued. "I need to do this. I'm a hero too."

Cream looked as if she were about to cry. Tail's hated to see her like that. "It will be dangerous, but I trust you. Just promise me one thing."

The kitsune opened his eyes and looked the bunny over. A tear seemed to be forming in her eyes out of fear. Fear of losing him. He never thought she felt that way about him. "What is it?"

A few slow seconds passed then she answered softly, "You come back safely."

Tails stood there for a moment, many thoughts rambling through his mind. It seemed as if he would have never came up with a reply but somehow managed. "Don't worry Cream. I'll be alright. As soon as it's over, I'll be waiting for you."

Cream took a little while to accept that, then she nodded in understanding.

The kitsune showed a confident smile back. "Can you do me a favor?"

The bunny nodded again, "Anything."

_Some Time Later_

_Eggman's Base_

"Aha!" the doctor rejoiced, throwing his arms up in success. "It's finally completed! Exterminator is finally complete!"

"Exterminator?" A short gray robot by the name of Bocoe questioned. "I think I could use a better name."

"I agree," Docoe, a taller, slimmer, yellow colored robot added. "Exterminator is such a common name why not name it something else?"

"Quiet!" the doctor ordered. "If I want it to be the Exterminator then it will be so. I could have named you two tweedledumb and tweedledee but I found some goodness hiding in the corner of my heart." After his small rant he snatched a wrench off a nearby table and offered it to Bocoe. "Put this with the rest of my tools. And don't loose this one got it?"

"Yes doctor!" the robot saluted as he received the wrench. He turned around with it and began his march through the corridor and into the long hallways of the base.

Eggman sighed, not knowing whether he could trust that robot with a simple task. Nevertheless, he called for his message delivery robot. "Bocoon!"

A few seconds later, the small robot the size of a small child flew his way inside the large room. "What is it Doctor Eggman?"

"I have a message for Sonic," he deviously replied, twisted the end of his mustache.

Meanwhile, inside the base was a certain orange fox who managed to get inside the base. Well, not by himself. He had some unexpected help as he approached the base.

"So Eggman is working on some new robot?" Tails questioned. He looked back to see Rouge the bat showing a simple nod.

"That's right. He's planning on using as soon as it's done to get rid of Sonic for good," the bat explained.

Tails peered down a large clean hallway, seeing nothing that could alert any guards. He looked the other way before making his move then ran down the hall with Rouge. Although the bat didn't seem all that worried.

"So how do I know your not just sending me into a trap?" Tails quietly asked as quickly made their way down the long hallway.

"Let's just say it's a personal matter between me and Eggy. Besides, if I was going to lure someone into a trap it would be Sonic. That oversized so-called scientist thinks he can double-cross me and get away with it I don't think so. Not anymore will I trust that cheap good for nothing thief."

Tails would have commented on that but he and Rouge heard the sound of footsteps down the hall. Sounded like it was a robot. Tails quickly looked around and spotted a small gap just ahead of him. He quickly ran and hid in the gap while Rouge just waited casually to see who it was.

It turned out only to be Bocoe. The kitsune peeked around the corner to see for himself. He also saw the robot was carrying a wrench. An old looking wrench. Tails' eyes grew wide as he realized what it was. His lucky wrench.

Then, just his luck, the fox sniffed up some dust from the air and sneezed before he could stop himself. The kit's heart rate doubled as he heard the sound of the metal clanking steps stop for a moment, then turn toward his general direction. He was trapped.

"Hi how ya doin'?" Rouge greeted the robot as she casually leaned up against the wall near the kitsune's hiding spot.

The robot said nothing. He only assumed the sneeze came from her then continued on down the hall, completely ignoring the fox she was guarding. As soon as he was out of sight, Rouge let the fox go free.

"I've got to follow him," Tails urgently said. "He's got my wrench!"

Rouge cocked an eyebrow, "Is that the only reason he came here? To get a wrench?"

Tails simply nodded, "That wrench is special to me."

"It must have magic powers for you to be so desperate to get it back," Rouge retorted. "So what are you going to do?"

The fox clenched a fist, "First, I'm going to get my wrench back. Second, I'll see for myself what kind of robot we're dealing with here. Then I'll tell Sonic about it."

Rouge was about to say something back but pricked her ears up. She heard the sound of someone coming so she shoved Tails back in his hiding spot and put a finger over his mouth for him to be quiet. As soon as that was said and done, Bocoon was spotted flying down the hall with that same bag he always carried with him.

"Hey," Rouge waved. Bocoon stopped in his tracks at the sight of the bat. "What are you doing here?"

He replied in a rude tone, "Get out the way missy! I have strict order from Doctor Eggman to deliver a message to Sonic!"

Rouge was quiet as Bocoon continued his flight down the hallway, ignoring the fox hiding behind her. When the coast was clear, she let him free.

The bat listened for a second more to make sure he really was gone. She turned to Tails afterwards. "I guess you can scratch number two off your list. Sonic will be here when he gets that message."

"And when he does," Tails grimaced. "Eggman will ambush him with his new robot."

The fox began to make his way down the hall making Rouge wonder aloud, "Where are you going?"

"To get my wrench. I have a plan."

The bat never actually worked side by side with this fox before. But if it would get her revenge she would gladly oblige. "Alright. I'll take you to where Bocoe."

The kit's face lit up with hope, "Alright! Then lead the way!"

"And keep your voice down we're not exactly the only one's here."

"Sorry," Tail's lowly apologized.

Rouge didn't mind working with the kitsune. It sure beat working with someone hardheaded like Knuckles or ungrateful like Eggman. She led her temporary partner down the hall and turned a left down a small corridor. From there she made her way down a small hall and turned a right into a small dark room. With the flick of a light switch the room lit up. Inside was mainly heaps of metal and junk. There were a few toolboxes and steel tables but they looked as if they had seen their better days. Why Eggman's tools were so far away from his workshop the furry mechanic would never know. Maybe he was doing some spring cleaning himself?

"It should be around here somewhere," Rouge stated, scanning the area. "I'll check the toolboxes on the right side of the room, you check the ones on the left side."

"Alright," Tails nodded.

Toolbox by toolbox they searched. The fox was hoping to find it quick so he could put his plan into motion before Sonic arrived. In order for his plan to work, he would need his wrench. A few minutes passed until Tail's checked the last toolbox that was left. Inside he found some screwdrivers, hammers, and other important equipment. But the most important of them all was a wrench with the letters MTP at the bottom of it.

"My wrench!" Tails exuberated. He felt like doing back-flips. "I finally found it!"

Rouge turned and saw the fox with his treasured belonging. He looked all too happy to have found it. "That's the wrench?"

Tails nodded, "No doubt about it!"

Rouge grinned, "Well now that you've found it, what is this plan of yours?"

The kit smiled.

_Ten Minutes Later_

"Where is that hedgehog?" Eggman said to himself. He had his arms crossed, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. "If he doesn't hurry up I'll have to send my robot after him."

Not even two seconds afterwards the hedgehog himself finally sped into the room. He stopped a few feet away from the doctor, showing his famous grin in the process.

"Sonic! Glad you accepted my party invitation!" Eggman smirked.

"Couldn't miss it Eggman, your parties are always a blast."

"Oh well Sonic I assure you that this party will be much more fun than the others." Then Eggman dug through his pocket and pulled out a remote control. "Let me introduce you to my newest party guest. His name is Exterminator and he's about to rock your world hedgehog!"

With a push of a button the robot came to life. Red lights lit up as Eggman gave him the orders. "Exterminator! Destroy that hedgehog once and for all!"

"Command received," the robot plainly said as it turned to the hedgehog.

"Give me your best shot!" the hedgehog confidently called out. "I promise to take it easy on ya!"

"Oh Sonic," Eggman began with an evil grin. "There's one thing I forgot to mention about Exterminator."

As if he weren't even paying him any attention Sonic took off toward the robot with his blazing speed. As he did, he curled into a ball to attack it's midsection. But as he got close, a shocking barrier formed in front of his enemy, protecting him and hurting the hedgehog with a few jolts of electricity. Sonic was sent flying back and luckily landed on his feet.

"This robot has shields," Eggman smiled. "You won't be able to attack him head-on. Your speed has no effect against him!"

Sonic showed a smile of his own. "You think so?"

Then the hedgehog took off again, this time he was even faster. The robot his thundering walk toward the hedgehog as Sonic sped around him and attacked from behind. But the shields were there too. Sonic found out the hard way as he collided against the invisible barrier and was blasted back with an electric shock. Somehow the hedgehog landed on his sneakers and found that this opponent was going to be tougher than he thought.

"Blast him away!" Eggman yelled out.

"Acknowledged," the robot said.

The robot raised his giant arm and shot several hedgehog homing missiles from missile launchers in his hand. The missiles sped toward the hedgehog making him take off with blazing speed. Homing missiles did have their disadvantages which Sonic used. He circled around the robot until the missiles curved back toward the robot, making them explode on the robot's shield. No problem there. Then the robot tried lasers. He opened the palm of his hand and shot several different colored laser beams at the hedgehog. But Sonic was too quick for him. It seemed the robot's large size was slowing him down. Then the robot tried something else. He used his whole fist as a projectile and fired it at the hedgehog. The fist collided against the ground, barely missing the hedgehog. The robot reeled his fist back in with a strong steel cable, leaving a lot of cracks and dips in the flooring of the room.

"There's got to be some weak point somewhere in this robot," Sonic said to himself.

He focused on trying to find that weak spot, a little too much. The robot had launched his fist at him again, this time it caught the hedgehog off-guard. Sonic was hit by the attack sending him flying into the backwall of the room.

"Yeah!" Eggman cheered. "Way to put the fist on him Exterminator! Now finish him off!" 

"Acknowledged," the robot beeped.

The robot opened the palm of his hand and launched a few more hedgehog homing missiles. The missiles found their target, still recovering from the attack that just hit him. Sonic saw the missiles then pushed his pain away as he ran back toward the robot with the missiles hot on his tail. He did the same thing as before, circle around the robot until the missiles detonated on the robot's shield. Or tried to. The robot used his fists once again against the hedgehog, making him dodge the attacks. Which also slowed him down enough for the missiles to catch back up.

"Don't let him escape!" Eggman ordered. "Take him down!"

Sonic looked toward Eggman and hatched an idea. He sped toward him as the oversized scientist just stood on the sidelines cheering on his invention. Eggman cocked an eye, wondering what he was up to, then realized what he was doing when the hedgehog stopped right in front of him.

"No!" Eggman invoked. "Someone stop those missiles hurry!"

But it was too late. Sonic jumped up at the last second and the missiles finally detonated all around Eggman. Black smoke filled that particular area until it cleared a few moments later. A black, crispified Eggman stood as he coughed up some black fumes.

"I'll get that hedgehog!" The doctor managed through the smoke.

Meanwhile the hedgehog returned his attention to the real enemy. He sped around it, dodging it's fists while trying to think of something to stop this machine. But for once, he kept drawing blanks. That robot couldn't be harmed if it's shields protected it. So that meant that the shields had to be destroyed. But how?

"That's it!" Doctor Eggman exclaimed. "Exterminator! C-100 prototype call!"

"Acknowledged."

Then the robot's chest area began to open up. Sonic stopped to rest his legs for a moment to see what he was up to. The robot revealed some kind of weapon behind all that armor of his. He wasn't exactly sure of what it was but knew it wasn't good news.

Energy began to build up inside the robot's new chest cannon. The cannon began to light up blue making the hedgehog begin to worry about this new weapon. He had no idea what to expect.

"Energy cannon . . .fire!"

Sonic braced himself and was ready to run, but he just heard a small explosion from inside the robot. He immediately knew the robot wasn't meant to do that. After all, why would the robot damage itself from the inside?

"What's going on here?" Eggman rhetorically asked. "I said to fire!"

But his only response was another explosion, this time it was louder and noticeable in the robot's lower chest area. Sonic looked closely to see if he could any sort of abnormality with the robot but couldn't spot anything.

"Eggman!" A familiar voiced boomed throughout the room. "No one steals something from me and gets away with it!"

"Tails?" Sonic said to himself. He looked all around the large room but he was nowhere to be seen. He guessed it must have been on a speaker.

Another explosion went off inside the robot. Soon, there began a chain reaction, blowing the robot from the inside out. Yet, there was still a lot of energy inside that prototype cannon of his. Which means. . .

"Well sorry to leave on such short notice," Sonic regarded toward Eggman. "But it's been a blast."

"I'll get you hedgehog!" Eggman swore, desperately mashing buttons on his remote. "I will get you if it's the last thing I do!"

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that." And like a flash of lightening, the hedgehog was gone like the wind.

Sonic ran through the hallways, praying that Tails was waiting for him outside. It wasn't all that hard to find his way out of the maze of corridors. When he finally did, he found himself back outside. Raindrops greeted him as he stepped out from under the shelter of Eggman's base, but Tails was nowhere to be seen.

"C'mon buddy."

Then an alarm began blaring from inside the base. Sonic's patience was beginning to wear as thin as paper waiting for his brother to reveal himself. He was just about to go back inside after him.

"Sonic!" A voice yelled out from behind.

Sonic turned around to see Tails holding a long wrench. Rouge was also with him. He wasn't expecting that. So the hedgehog sped on over to them in a quick second. "Hey Tails, what's going on?"

"I'll explain later," Tails said as an explosion erupted from the base. "But now we've got to get out of here."

"Then let's go!" Sonic grinned as he grabbed a hold of Tails and Rouge's arm.

Then as fast as lightening they disappeared from the sight. And just in time too. Soon after their escape, the base erupted in a large explosion. The detonation destroyed most of Eggman's base, leaving it in nothing but smoking rubble. The shockwave was intense and could have easily knocked anyone off their feet for the next few miles. Sonic couldn't have imagined what that prototype weapons would have been like if it went off. But what became of Eggman and his robots?

_Tails' House_

_One Hour Later_

Sonic sat on the kitsune's couch patiently waiting for Tails to explain to him what happened to that robot. Cream was also waiting on the couch with Sonic ready to hear on what the fox had to say.

Tails stood out in front of them and began to explain. "My main reason for going to Eggman's base was to find my lucky wrench. I ran into Rouge on the way there and she explained to me what Eggman was up to. Me and her went inside and sneaked around until I found my wrench back. Now Rouge managed to get Bocoon to talk some so we knew you were coming Sonic. Rouge explained to me how powerful that robot really was and if it used it's secret weapon on you Sonic, then it's goodbye to the world. Not to get geeky but the weapon is firing as a concentrated energy beam. If all that energy went off at the same time then you would get drastic results. So me and Rouge sabotaged the robot using two tools. My wrench, and these rings." Tails showed Sonic the ring he was talking about. It looked just like a power ring except it looked a bit electronic.

"That looks like one of the rings I gave you," Cream indicated.

Tails nodded, "That's right Cream. These are the dummy rings I used in my past adventures. It could stun robots but if they were used correctly, they could be sabotaged."

"I see," Sonic finally said. "Before I arrived, you sabotaged that robot's secret weapon to malfunction."

"Correct," Tails grinned.

"So if it wasn't for you then I would be a burnt crispy hedgehog?"

Tails scratched the back of his head, "Well-"

"You don't need to answer that," Sonic interrupted. "If it wasn't for you I would have been in some serious trouble. Your the real hero Tails."

The kit's eyes grew wide, "Y- You mean that?"

Sonic nodded undoubtedly as he stood to his feet, "You betcha."

Cream stood up as well, "Now that Eggman's base is gone, where do you think Eggman is now?"

"Who knows?" Tails shrugged. "But something tells me that he'll be back."

Then the bunny wrapped the fox up her in her arms just like that. Tails wasn't sure at first but he hugged her back, unsure of why she was being affectionate.

"I'm glad your safe," Cream happily said.

Sonic smiled and gave the fox and thumbs up before he sped into the great outdoors. The rain seemed to have finally stopped when he opened the door, making the fox more than happy. Maybe he could enjoy the first day of spring after all. He looked at the bunny was still in his embrace, then at his wrench laying on the table beside them. As he let Cream go, he looked her over and realized he couldn't have been any luckier.


End file.
